


It Started With a Dress

by PurpleAurora



Series: Hermione's Search for Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAurora/pseuds/PurpleAurora
Summary: Hermione has been going through a hard time after her breakup with Ron last year. Will she find someone to help her out at Harry and Ginny's wedding?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Hermione's Search for Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	It Started With a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione looked fantastic.

Ginny had really outdone herself by picking out dresses for her and Luna that fit them perfectly, while also still allowing Ginny to shine in her ivory wedding dress. Hermione wouldn’t pretend that her body had not changed since her days at Hogwarts. She had gained weight and filled out since she was on the run with Harry and Ron, but this dress made her forget how she always hid underneath layers of clothing and robes. She hadn’t felt this good in what she was wearing for some time, and the feeling was so overwhelming she even forgot to feel self-conscious standing next to Luna, who had maintained her lithe frame into adulthood. 

She knew it was unfair to compare herself to her best girlfriends, but sometimes Hermione thought that if she still had her body from her days at school, life might be a little easier for her. She knew of course, that she was a well-respected member of the Ministry, and that no one would dare think less of her because of weight, but Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if she hadn’t turned to food after the war as a source of comfort if she would be mentally and physically healthier than she is now. 

“Oh Hermione, that really is a lovely shade on you,” Luna spoke from beside Hermione, wearing the same golden gown that made her look like sunshine personified, while it brought out Hermione’s tanned skin and dark eyes. 

“I was just thinking that as well. I would say Ginny was in trouble of losing attention on her own wedding day, but I’ve already seen her wedding gown and I doubt anyone would notice us even if we wore nothing at all.”

Hermione heard a chuckle from behind them as the redhead in question rounded the corner after completing her final fitting. 

“I’m not sure about that, you both look to die for. I’m sure you will have to beat off the single men all night!” Ginny continued to laugh as she turned her attention to Molly. “ What do you think Mom? Is my wedding in jeopardy? Should I make them wear recreations of those horrid dresses from the 1980s?”

“Oh stop it you three, you girls look positively lovely. I can’t believe my baby girl is getting married next week! There is still so much to do! Why don’t you two go get changed back into your clothes and we can get everything sorted before heading back to the Burrow.” Molly was already making her way to the shop owner to discuss payments for Ginny’s gown as she instructed them. 

On the way back to the dressing rooms, Luna shared a look with Hermione that made the other witch take pause. They were silent for a moment before Luna finally spoke. 

“I believe there is a muggle phase, stating the beauty is only skin deep, but I have never agreed with that sentiment. I think that there is beauty all around us and it is only those who are truly beautiful that appreciate the same beauty in others.” As the smaller woman spoke, a smile grew on her face, before skipping down the long hallway to the room she had used before. 

In her dressing room, Hermione took a moment to think about what Luna and Ginny had said. It had been so long since she had been intimate with anyone. She and Ron had split just over a year ago, and she had only slept with Terry Boot in the time since, and even that was only the one time. He and Padma had settled their differences after their last ‘break’ and after their night together, Terry had proposed to Padma less than three months later. The two had eloped in Paris the previous month. 

Was she really ready to start dating again? The whole reason why she and Ron had called it quits was because he had wanted to settle down and start a family, but she was too busy at work to commit at the time. Isn’t she still just as busy? Would anyone even want to date Hermione Granger, known workaholic? She felt better today about herself in this golden dress than she had in over a year, could it be the magic she needed to get back out there?

It was really what Luna said that had struck her to the core though. Just what had the little blonde meant?

Throughout the ceremony, she felt eyes on her from her left as she stood behind Ginny at the altar. She was so happy that Ginny and Harry had a simple family wedding at the Burrow, much like Fleur and Bill’s six years ago, but even more understated. You would never guess that the savior of the wizarding world and his quidditch star wife would have a simple wedding such as this, but those who knew the couple knew that this was all they would ever want. 

The person staring at her had to have been a member of Ginny’s family, or another quidditch player from her team, as those were the only people on her side of the tent. Obviously it wasn’t Ron as he stood with little Teddy behind Harry, attempting to get the young boy to stop making faces at baby Dominique as she was held by a tearful Fluer. The newest Weasley was 10 months old and had just begun waving and mimicking everything that someone with her attention did. She had also always been fascinated by Teddy and his ever-changing hair and face, making her older sister jealous at times, as she was used to getting most of Teddy’s attention since up until her sister’s birth, they were the only children in the family. 

A number of the Weasley men were married, so she could safely rule them out as well. Bill was sitting next to his wife, Victorie in his lap as he tried to entertain the three-year-old quietly throughout the ceremony. Percy had his hands full as well with his wife Audrey, who was just about 3 months pregnant with their first child. Hermione was sure her coworker was fretting over his patient wife as she sat in the warm tent in his childhood home’s garden. While she wouldn’t put it past George, as he was a shameless flirt, she had seen him and Angelina inside earlier, and the two were sporting matching black line tattoos on their left ring finger. She suspected that ‘business trip’ that Ron had complained about George taking last week had actually been a trip somewhere to elope, but she would have to ask them about that later. 

All of this information led Hermione to believe that it was Charlie who seemed to be attempting to burn her with his heated gaze. The second oldest Weasley child had always seemed somewhat amused by Hermione the handful of times they had seen each other since the end of the war. While he stayed in England throughout the summer following the war, spending his days rebuilding Hogwarts and his nights grieving Fred with his family, Charlie was once again only visiting for large family events, such as his sister’s wedding, and during the Christmas season. Of course, Hermione had been around at all of these times and she and Charlie had always had very in-depth conversations regarding dragons and other magical creatures throughout her time at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. His expertise in the area had been extremely helpful for a number of projects. The two had often descended into more relaxed conversations over drinks as the red-haired man’s family relaxed around them. 

While nothing untoward had ever happened between them, and Charlie was always respectful of her relationship with Ron, six months earlier when she had attended Christmas day at the Burrow after she had split from Ron, the older man had been much more forward in talking to her, bringing up more personal topics and getting to know her on a deeper level than as his brother’s long term girlfriend. 

The more Hermione stood there watching her two best friends bond themselves together for life, she thought about Charlie and how he had brushed his hand across her arm after a few glasses of elven wine with Christmas dinner, and how his attention was fully focused on her even now, six months later. The thoughts caused her to flush as she thought of the man’s rough hands, kind eyes, and an easy smile. Should she really be thinking of Ron’s brother this way? Charlie was a bit more mysterious than the other Weasley men, as he was so rarely around as they were growing up and even after the war. She fingered that since Ron had also moved on since their split, as he was now seeing Pansy Parkinson of all people, he wouldn’t mind some casual flirting between his ex and his brother...especially after a firewhiskey or two. 

After the ceremony ended and congratulations were given all around, Hermione found herself in the back of the tent laughing with Audrey as she described how she was running poor Percy ragged both in and outside the bedroom. The two had been fast friends, as Audrey pulled all of the good traits from Percy out and made the man a better person, which Hermione greatly appreciated on a personal and professional level. Audrey was also a muggle-born witch and the two bonded almost instantaneously through sarcastic comments about the wizards around them nearly three years ago. 

Hermione felt someone slip into the seat next to her as Percy sat next to his wife on her other side. She turned to see Charlie, sipping from a glass of firewhiskey as he passed her a new glass of wine towards her, which she accepted with a smile. She had been ignoring his heated gaze since the end of the ceremony when she felt his hand on her lower back as he congratulated his sister and Harry after the ceremony with the rest of the Weasleys. She had quickly exited the group and headed towards the bar where she quickly took a shot of firewhiskey before asking for a glass of her favorite wine. 

Now here he was sitting next to her and she had no excuse to evade him any longer. Ron and Pansy where on the dancefloor looking ridiculously in love and she figured he was already drunk enough that he wouldn’t make a scene at his sister’s wedding if he noticed the two flirting. 

“My hero,” Hermione said, lifting the glass to her lips while taking in the man sitting next to her. 

He had decided years ago that long hair was a fire hazard working around dragons and had sported a more cropped cut ever since. The style brought attention to his dark blue eyes, as well as his tattoo that stuck out just below the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, as the tail of the Chinese Fireball waved around on the right side of his neck. Molly had been furious when she first saw the tattoo winding from her son’s ribs, up his shoulder, and to his neck, but Hermione could only stare at the dragon in wonder, thinking that it only made the man before here look more appealing. 

“You've been avoiding me all night, don’t think I haven’t noticed Princess.” He chuckled as he sipped from his glass. His eyes never leaving her as he drank.

Charlie had taken to calling her Princess after the war. Not because she was placed on a pedestal by the wizarding world at large after helping Harry win the war, but because of her relationship with his younger brother. Charlie had sat Ron down when they first started dating and had apparently instructed the younger man to treat her and every other woman in a certain manner. When Hermione had heard about this brotherly talk, she had immediately reacted telling Charlie that she did not need to be doted on to appreciate Ronald, but she had been on the warpath ever since she had returned empty-handed and broken-hearted from Australia. She had been trying to return her parents’ memories but had been told that the procedure was too dangerous to be performed without the chance of permanent damage. 

Charlie happened to be the first person who had angered her since she had returned, but the dragonologist had not been frightened by the irate nineteen-year-old; letting her yell at him before simply stating that his intentions were not misogynistic, but concerned, as he had heard from Bill how Ron had treated Lavender Brown when they dated and that Hermione deserved to be treated well because she was not only a woman but a person. Hermione had immediately felt embarrassed and seeing an opening, Charlie had teased her, calling her a Princess. He hadn't stopped since.

“I have not, I just have responsibilities to talk to everyone as a member of the bridal party.” Hermione lied looking away, a sure tell that she would be called out for her bullshit excuse. 

“Well in that case, since you have spoken to everyone in the tent at least once, you wouldn’t be opposed to sharing a dance with me, as you seemed to miss me on your list and I’m feeling terribly put out by it.” Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at the pout that the grown man in front of her was sporting. 

“I don’t know, I promised my date a dance before he has to head home to bed, and he is a right grouch when he doesn’t get his beauty sleep.” She expressed looking around for the small turquoise haired boy who she loved as her own family. Charlie must have known who she was looking for though and he barked out a laugh, causing her to turn back to him. 

“Little Man went back up to the house nearly an hour ago with the other tikes Hermione. Now, stop making excuses.” He stood, extending his hand out to her in silent demand that she join him. 

Hermione took his hand and was already laughing before her feet hit the dance floor. Charlie had always made her laugh, but as his hands pulled her closer to him, her laughter died out, but the smile did not leave her face. She raised a silent eyebrow at the position of his hands, as they were slightly lower than appropriate, but no one would notice unless she made a fuss. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Charlie leaned down to her ear, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“I’m sure I won’t be the first to state the obvious, but you look ridiculously fuckable in your dress tonight Princess.” Hermione shivered as his lips brushed the shell of her ear. She leaned up a bit so she could speak in his ear as well.

“Surprisingly no one has put it in quite so straightforward terms. Not that I’m complaining.” She laid her forehead on her partner’s shoulder, breathing in his scent that was a mix of musk, pine, and a burning fire. His shoulder moved as he growled loud enough for only her to hear. 

“Don’t tease me little one, I’m impatient in my old age. I don’t have it in me for a cat and mouse chase, especially after holding back at Christmas. Been thinking about you for bloody months Princess.” Hermione was having a hard time keeping her typical collected manner as she was pulled by her dance partner slightly closer so their bodies were pressed up against each other, raising her hand from around his neck to the side of his head to bring her face closer to his cheek.

“I’m not so little anymore Charlie thought you had noticed.” Hermione was staring over Charlie shoulder where she could see Ginny’s face staring at her with a teasingly raised eyebrow and a face that expressed ‘We will be talking about this later, but I’m not at all mad about what is happening here.’

Hermione let her hand trail from the side of Charlie's face, down his neck to his chest as she pushed away from his broad frame. She gave Charlie her best saucy smirk and walked away from him slowly moving towards the opening in the tent to get some fresh air. God, she needed a shag. How had she not realized how badly she needed to let go for so long. She had been seriously thinking about starting to date again since their fitting last week, but now all she wanted to do was crawl into bed with Charlie and get her fill of him till he left for Romania Sunday evening. 

Hermione wondered around the garden of the Burrow, heading down by the apple orchards to escape the noise of the tent and the man she had just left on the dancefloor who would no doubt be frustrated with her in the morning. As she stared up at the nearly full moon in the clear night sky, she didn’t hear the approaching footsteps until a suit jacket slid over her shoulders. She turned to see that Charlie had followed her out of the tent, though he did not look nearly as frustrated as she thought he would have, and instead had a determined look in his eyes.  
“I told you I was too old for teasing Princess. Why’d you run away from our perfectly nice foreplay?” He chuckled at the shocked look on Hermione’s face at his statement. 

“Your sister was staring at us, and seemed far too interested in where this was going than her own wedding.” She explained leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Plus I didn’t want to start anything with Ron and ruin the fun for everyone else. You know how he can get.” She finished lamely, feeling that her words were falling short of the truth. 

In all honesty, she was terrified about how she had felt on that dance floor wrapped up in Charlie’s arms. She had only ever been with two men, Ron and Terry. Ron had made Hermione feel safe, she knew that she would not judge her for something as minuscule as looks when they had such a bond for so many years. With Terry, they had both been recently broken up with and had drunk a little too much to make sound choices. She hadn’t even gotten fully undressed when they had been together though, meaning she hadn’t felt the doubt that she was feeling now at the possibility of bearing herself to Charlie. While she knew that Charlie would never approach her like this if he were not already attracted to her, she was having a difficult time understanding why as her self doubt grew by the second. 

“If you don’t want to we don’t have to. I just thought you might be as interested as I am when I saw you looking at me earlier when you thought I didn’t notice. I’m not trying to make things awkward for you or anyone else Hermione.” It was the use of her given name that changed her mind. This was not just some man that she had met at a wedding, but Charlie, a man she had harbored a small crush on for quite some time. Charlie and his broad shoulders and tattoos and scars wanted her of all people. 

“It's not that I don’t want to, it's just been a while for me and I’m not necessarily feeling great about myself recently.” Choosing to be honest, Hermione looked up and saw Charlie’s face relax as he pulled her so that she was leaning on him, facing her against one of the apple trees. 

“Princess, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I want to show you just how beautiful you are, even if you don’t see it yourself. But only if you want me to. I’m not sure how you became so down on yourself, but I want you to see how beautiful you are to those around you.” As he spoke, he tipped her chin up so she looked at his face instead of burrowing into his chest as she wanted to. 

“I want to. God Charlie, I want to but if I-” Her sentence was cut off as his lips descended on hers in a soft yet demanding kiss that left her silenced.

“Don’t worry about the what-ifs, just live in the moment for once Princess. Let me show you, please?” His dark blue eyes were being taken over by the blacks of his pupils slowly and Hermione couldn’t look away. Couldn’t speak. so she nodded her head and before she knew it, strong arms were lifting her up and she found her lips being claimed once again. 

Charlie walked briskly across the lawn of his childhood home with Hermione held tightly in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands in his hair. How he didn’t fall over she would not be able to guess, but she felt safe in his arms nonetheless. She felt her back hit the side of the tilted home, and his hands moved from her legs up her body, feeling the curve of her hip and waist through the silky material of her golden dress. When his right hand reached her chest, she felt it ghost across her left breast, before moving to the low cut neckline and pulling it aside to free her braless breasts from their charmed encasement. 

Hermione lost the ability to breathe momentarily as Charlie’s mouth broke from hers and moved slowly down her neck, sucking and dragging his teeth along her collarbone, before taking her nipple into his greedy mouth. Her hands held him firm to her breast, not wanting the pleasure he was causing her to end as she arched into him. Charlie gave a teasing nip to her breast before moving back up her neck to her face, taking the gasp she released into his own mouth as he claimed her lips once more. 

Hermione attempted to detangle her legs from around his waist, but Charlie held her close pulling away from the side of the house to bring her to its entrance and walking up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Charlie tossed the younger witch onto the bed as if she was light as a feather before charming his door closed and silencing the room without uttering a single word. He then tilted his head towards her holding his wand aloft asking silently if she would like him to cast the contraceptive charm for her and she nodded her consent, knowing her wand was in her clutch which was still in the tent outside. After casting the spell his wand was placed close by on his bedside table as he towered over her in the small bed. 

She felt exposed. Not because of her mused hair and outfit, but because of the look in Charlie’s nearly black eyes. She could see the desire and need for her in his eyes, and it was hard for her to take it all in but even harder for her to look away. Placing a knee on the bed beside her Charlie leaned over and placed his lips on hers once more, hands following down the outline of her body teasingly until he reached the hem of her dress. He toyed with the edge of the fabric, letting it slide between his eager fingers and the sensitive skin of her thighs, as his lips moved from her mouth to her ear.

“You still alright Princess? You can tell me to stop whenever you want but I’m gonna tear this gorgeous dress off you now because as much as I like it, it's in my way right now.” His voice was deeper than it was earlier in the night, and the rumble of his chest against her own as he whispered his desires into her ear made her giggled in anticipation. She once again at a loss for words nodded as she pulled his lips back to hers.

The golden fabric made its way slowly up her thighs, exposing the lower half of her body. As she moved to sit up and accommodate Charlie’s need to lift the fabric over her head, she felt a rush of air as the bodice of her dress was sliced clear down the middle with a flick of his wand, before the Mahogany wood was placed back on the bedside table. She looked up at his dark eyes and made a face showing her displeasure at ruining her new dress, but she heard him mumble something along the lines of “I’ll get you a new one Princess.” before his mouth was attached to her breast once more, his right hand moving under her waist, lifting her to move her back slightly, as his left moved to cup her right breast. 

“Fuck Princess, I need you so bad. What do you want? I’ll do anything you want.” His words caused her to moan, his need apparent against her leg, and her own need for him growing greater and greater. She pulled his face back to hers, kissing him deeply before answering his question by taking the top of his unbuttoned collared shirt in each of her hands and ripping the fabric apart, popping buttons off as the fabric was pulled. Once completed, her hands moved to his chest, feeling the bumps from the scars caused by his profession and the war. They anchored her as she remembered that this man had seen the same horrors she had, had lost just as much, and he still found joy in being with her. 

“Touch me…” was all that the younger witch was able to say before his hands moved down to her hips and began removing the only bit of lace fabric which still remained on her body. His hands moved expertly, pulling them off of her while also working his way down the front of her body, lavishing her chest and abdomen with feather light kisses at parts and sucking bruisingly at others. All the while, Hermione was relishing in the feeling of Charlie praising her body, knowing full well where the red-headed man was taking his sinful mouth, she could barely hold in her excitement as he breathed in her scent blowing is heavy breath along the tops of her thighs. 

Hermione reacted to the situation in a way that was unexpected for the both of them, grabbing Charlie’s short locks and pulling his face to her and moaning as he took the silent demand in stride, placing his hands under her ass and pulling her even closer, dragging his tongue over her aching clit slowly, causing her to cry out in pleasure. As if spurred by her moans, Charlie became instantly more intent on his goal, kneading her full cheeks before slipping a thumb between her folds, finding her dripping. He let out a feral growl at feeling her wetness, locking his lips around the sensitive bud in the process and causing Hermione’s vision to blur slightly.  
Hermione was in heaven, she had always loved the feel of a man’s lips touching her here. It was so primal and dirty. Sadly she had only had the experience a handful of times with Ron, as he was more of a mutually beneficial lover than a giver. She could tell that Charlie enjoys loving a woman this way, as the way he himself was reacting to her gave away his own pleasure at the act. She could feel him smiling when she whimpered and moaning when she gripped tighter at his hair. 

So lost in thought, Hermione almost missed her approaching orgasm and she yanked on Charlie’s hair to warn him so that he would stop his ministrations. When the older man held on to her even tighter, growling into her core and picking up his languid pace, she reacted instantaneously, falling over the proverbial cliff and holding his head to her with her hands and luscious thighs. Charlie continued to lap at her as the aftershocks of her orgasm passed through her in waves, as he was diving into her depths and drinking up her release as if it was the nectar of the gods. It became too much after a moment and she gently pushed his head from her depths. 

Charlie smiled up at her from his position between her still twitching legs, licking his lips as he tried to collect all of her juices that has missed his mouth during the first attempt. He looked like he was thinking of new ways to torture her with his lips, eyes never leaving hers and he pushed a finger into her still recovering opening. She clenched down on him, arching her back at the new sensation. After a few tentative thrusts, Charlie added another finger to her core, scissoring them once, twice, before finding the place within her with both of his agile fingers that always made her cry out in agonizing glory. She felt like she was floating away in pure bliss, as he gently stroked at the spot repeatedly until suddenly she felt an uncomfortable feeling growing in her lower abdomen. She tried to express that he should stop, that it didn’t feel as good anymore, but he seemed to sense the change in her, kissing her thigh with a whisper of “Just trust me, Princess, I’ve got you.”

And she knew he did. 

After a few more strokes of his skilled hand, she once again felt intense pleasure course through her as another orgasm washed over her so intensely that her vision went black for a moment. As her pleasure cleared and the fog lifted from her addled brain, she felt a wave of embarrassment course through her as she felt cooling soaked sheets beneath her. She covered her face and began chanting words of apology to Charlie immediately. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Charlie! How embarrassing I can’t believe this has happened. I can’t…” her sentence never finished as Charlie removed her hands and placed a heated kiss to her lips. 

“Princess you didn’t do anything wrong. Has that never happened to you before?” He waited patiently for her squeaked “No” before continuing his soothing missives. 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Princess, you have made me very happy, I promise.” He said stroking her hair and looking deep into her disbelieving eyes. How could wetting herself on his bed after he just gave her multiple orgasms be making this man happy? Her silently asked question must have been clear on her face as he chuckled and leaned over to kiss under her ear before whispering to her.

“I’m surprised you don’t already know my little swot. Ever read about that in any of your books?” Her eyes widened in shock, as she had read about ‘female ejaculation’ before, but she had not ever been able to achieve this elusive theoretical function. Her breath must have hitched in realization, as she heard a throaty chuckle that ran through her body like lightning. “That's what I thought,” he stated plainly, tweaking on of her now hardened nipples. 

“Now I consider myself a patient man, always willing to give my lovers more of myself than necessary. But fucking hell Princess, if I don’t get inside you soon I’m gonna cream my pants like a damn fourth year.” As if to emphasize that very clear statement, he ground his still very obvious erection into her thigh and gripped her hips possessively. “Watching you fall apart and drench my childhood bed is possibly the hottest thing I have ever seen,” he said as he released her body completely from his hold, getting off the bed before taking a moment to appreciate her sprawled out before him. 

Hermione took a moment to look down at his view. Stating that she was wet would be an understatement, she was drenched, the lower half of her body sat on the soaking bedspread beneath her, Her dress was still surrounding the back half of her body, with a clean slice down the center, ruined and crumpled underneath her. Her body was flushed and her limbs were still giving tiny tremors as she reacted to the amount of stimulation she had been receiving. She looked debauched, positively fucked, and she couldn’t believe how great that made her feel. She moved her eyes from her own body and stared at her lover instead. 

Charlie was taking in her prone form as well, laid out on display, as he gripped his obvious erection through his dress pants. She bit her lip, thinking of the things she wanted to do with him, to him, before sitting up and reaching for the waistband of his trousers. She looked up at him as she unbuttoned the offending item of clothing, and he grinned down at her before grasping on to her hair and leaning down to take her lips. 

Hermione made quick work of her task, before removing the unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. She began making her journey south, kissing and nipping at his broad chest and abdomen. When she reached his manhood, it stood proudly in a tuft of red hair, leaking and practically begging for her to take him in. She gripped at his base and held it tightly in her grasp before glancing up once more at the grunt of pleasure that he gave from above her. 

“Don’t you dare come before you fuck me, Charlie Weasley. I’ll never let you forget it if you do.” she expressed in an unwavering tone before taking him in her mouth in one go, not allowing the older man time to adjust or answer her warning with more than hands gripped in her curly locks and a moan that went straight to her core, exciting her once more. 

As she moved her mouth over him, taking care to keep a warning hand around his base so she would hopefully know when it became too much for the man, she did not look away from his struggling face. It was clear that she was torturing him with her ministrations, especially as he knew he couldn’t come down her throat without needing some time to recuperate. He got back at her wickedness in small ways, gripping her hair tighter or thrusting his hips harder into her waiting mouth, all things which she enjoyed. 

Hermione felt Charlie’s thighs quake as he neared his potential release and she held out for just a moment more, before gripping his cock around the base tightly and pulling her mouth away slowly, as he groaned in both pain and pleasure at her actions. He desperately needed to come, but he also did not want to find out what would happen if he did not follow his lover’s instructions. He looked away from her, collecting himself enough to tap gently at her wrist for her to release his aching manhood. As he continued to calm down, Hermione removed her ruined dress and moved away from the wetness that had turned frigid in the heated room. As she laid back, waiting for Charlie to collect himself, she let her hands drift down her body, tweaking here and pushing there. She had always enjoyed giving lovers pleasure, and she had been too focused on making sure he didn’t come that she had ignored her own body’s reaction. 

She whimpered at the feel of two of her fingers dipping into her, she was still so wet and ready for Charlie it was almost embarrassing. She moved her thumb across her swollen clit and turned her attention back towards Charlie at the edge of the bed. He was staring at her breathing heavily and gripping his cock, moving his hand slowly up and down. She saw him lick his lips before finally moving his eyes to hers. 

“Gods you really don’t know what you are doing to me.” Charlie’s eyes dropped once more to her lower body inhaling sharply as she added another finger to join the first two. 

“Why don’t you show me then?” No sooner had the words left her mouth was he on the bed with her, removing her fingers but keeping her hand in his. 

“I still need a minute but I’m not gonna make you wait any longer” he bit her thigh before moving his mouth back between her legs, slipping his tongue into her opening. It was a different feeling, but not unwanted. She wished to be fuller, to feel more, but when he took their still clasped hands and moved her fingers back to her clit she moaned, and immediately began rubbing circles around the nub of nerves, just how she liked. Charlie’s tongue vibrated within her as he watched her ministrations, moaning as he pushed his lower half into the mattress. 

It didn't take her long to once again fall into the pleasure he continued to offer her. She felt him remove his tongue quickly, groaning when the feeling left her, but quickly had her breath stolen from her as he shoved his cock into her before her walls had even stopped fluttering. They both moaned at the feeling, as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. She felt as though it would never stop, her walls continued to grip and pull at his member as he hit all of her favorite spots.

Suddenly he stopped his motions, holding himself deep inside her as he flipped them over so that she now rested on his sitting form. He somehow slipped even deeper into her body, and she leaned back at the invasion, welcoming it. With her hands placed on his knees, she began moving her hips in a circular motion, as he held on to her back to support her, leaning over to kiss down her neck and take her nipple into his mouth. She rewarded him by clenching down on him. 

She had always loved being on top, a subtle form of domination, while also being fucked into submission. She moved her arms, her left going to Charlie’s tattooed shoulder, her right hand finding her clit, and began matching her hip motions with her fingers. After just a few motions, she was coming undone once again, digging her nails into his shoulder as he pulled pleasure from her body. As she came back to her body, she noticed that somehow, he was still hard and aching inside her. Before she could mention it to him, he had her off his lap, maneuvering her onto her hands and knees in front of him. 

“Charlie, what..” but before she could even finish her thought, he had he hips gripped tightly in his large hands and was slamming back into her. Her arms collapsed at the motion, too weak to continue holding herself up, as he relentlessly fucked her from behind. She was surprised that after a few strokes of his broad cock, she was feeling the building of yet another orgasm. How it was possible, she did not know. Maybe it had something to do with how the tip of Charlie’s cock was pressing right into that spot he had massaged earlier with his fingers with every thrust. Maybe it was the way that he was using her body without putting her pleasure first for the first time that night. Maybe it was something else but as she thought to herself, mindlessly moaning at the pleasure she was feeling, she felt his arms wrap around her torso and pull her up against his chest. 

“This is what you do to me, Princess. You make a grown man lose his mind. You are so beautiful and smart and kind.” He had one arm holding her against him under her breasts, the other hand moved down and began rubbing her clit furiously “I could fuck you every day like this. Fuck you full of me over and over again. Fuck babies into you. Would you like that Princess? Hmm? Do You want my cock in you every day? My tongue and fingers all over your gorgeous body? Who makes you feel this good? Fuck! Answer me, Hermione. Who makes you feel like this?”

His words and movements shook her to her core as she came harder than any of the numerous times before. While her mind was taken to new heights, her body could no longer support herself and she fell limp in Charlie’s arms and he pumped her full of his seed. She was aware of their combined fluids running down her legs and Charlie held them still as they both recuperated from their climaxes. She felt as he slowly slipped out of her, the feeling made her groan as she already missed the feeling of their connection. 

Charlie slowly moved her body so she was laying down, still too weak to move on her own. Shudders were still rolling through her overstimulated body as he moved her before laying down next to her. She found the strength to move her body to fold into his side, not wanting to be separated from the older man who had just brought her so much pleasure. She fell asleep almost instantaneously. 

Hermione woke up and noticed that she was boiling hot. There was heat all around her and she couldn't understand why. Slowly the previous night flooded back to her as she opened her eyes to see Charlie’s room at the Burrow. She had never spent much time in the room before and had not taken the time to look the previous night, but the room was unmistakably Charlie’s. From the small model dragons roaming between the books on the shelf above his desk to the old quidditch posters on the walls, the room screamed Charlie to her. She nuzzled into the broad chest she was using as a pillow. 

“Morning Princess” his voice was gruff from lack of use. Or maybe it was overuse from the night before. She didn’t answer, only nuzzling deeper into his chest. He responded by stroking her hair. 

They stayed like this for a while. Simply being close to one another, not wanting to disturb the moment. Apparently, Ginny had other ideas.

“Get up you two, everyone is waiting for you to have brunch.” Her voice was sweet like honey, but they both knew that brunch was going to be a nightmare. Charlie groaned but made no response to let his sister know they would be down shortly. Either way, they heard the newlywed skip down the stairs. 

As expected brunch was an absolute disaster. 

Even though Hermione and Charlie did not have time to prepare themselves for the onslaught of questions and jokes made at their expense, the two had plenty of experience with both that they quickly got dressed and made their way downstairs. They both really should have realized that this false bravado would not last long. 

It was clear that half the table knew about their debauchery the previous night and half were oblivious based on the cheerful greetings and smirks they received as they found their seats. While Charlie was seated next to Bill and his mother, both of whom seems completely oblivious to their relations the night before, Hermione was not so lucky. Seated next to Ginny and luckily Teddy, she quickly made small talk with the young boy completely ignoring her newly married friend on her opposite side. 

“You left so early last night you didn’t even get to dance with me! I was horribly upset when I found out you had left me, you will just have to make it up to me this week when you come to the park by my house. Maybe we can get ice cream if it is not chilly.” Hermione expressed with overdramatic flair to Teddy whose hair turned an embarrassed pink shade. As he opened his mouth to apologize to his favorite aunt, Ginny peered over Hermione’s shoulder and grinned at the young boy.

“Don’t feel too bad I know ‘Mione found someone else to dance with her, though you should take her up on that ice cream!” Ginny winked at Teddy whose hair changed back to his preferred turquoise color and he started talking animatedly to Victorie who was on his other side. Hermione really had no choice but to turn to the now grinning redhead on her other side and face the music. 

“‘I’m not mad at you, but could you please find someone that isn’t so closely related to me to fuck? I want to have proper gossip sessions with someone that isn’t Luna, she always gets distracted and talks about nonsensical things like waksprouts and auras.” She said this in a quiet tone, but not quite enough that her new husband on her other side couldn’t hear, and he snorted into his coffee mug. 

Hermione blushed looking at her friends and shaking her head. Now that they were married, the two of them were going to be even worse than before, trying to hook her up with everyone they knew for double dates and social events. Hermione simply resigned to her friend’s meddling at this point simply raised her own coffee cup and held it to the newlyweds, offering up a challenge of her own. 

“Find me someone who can may me forget about everything like they can and maybe I will finally be able to fuck someone who isn’t a Weasley.” Sipping from her mug she saw the two look at each other before a fire was formed behind both their eyes.

Challenge accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the first fan-fiction I've ever posted. Any tips and tricks would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
